Besieged
by floacism
Summary: Hanson finds out that Penhall kissed Hoffs and is non too happy about it.  Oneshot, dialog heavy. Hanson/Hoffs/Penhall .


**Besieged Part III – Oneshot. Hanson/Hoffs/Penhall. Dialog heavy.**

"Hey Hanson, looking sharp!" Hoffs entered the chapel, audibly admiring Tom in his short sleeved light blue police gear. It was rare that anyone in Jump Street wore their uniforms to work, and Hanson looked exceptionally handsome. She hoped the compliment would distract him from her less than punctual appearance, something he always made sure to keep count of.

"Two demerits for being late _again, _officer." Hanson changed the subject. It was too bad Hoffs never got many cases like the one he was taking, he thought. She looks really different in uniform.

"Hey! That's what I get in return for a compliment?"

"Three demerits!"

Hoffs laughed and took her seat. Penhall looked up at Judy nervously, hoping their eyes wouldn't meet. He was debating whether or not it was safe to tell anyone what happened between them. The last thing he wanted was to betray her trust, especially now. But it was killing him inside not to talk about his feelings, especially with the one person he knew would understand. His brief romance with Hoffs ended as soon as it started, and Doug couldn't get over it.

Tom felt his body bum rushed into the locker room, almost spilling his hot coffee. "We got to talk." Doug commanded, linking his hand onto the space in-between Hanson's arm, pulling him to a corner.

"What's up?" Hanson took a drink from his mug. Doug looked around the empty room suspiciously. Hanson couldn't look more puzzled. "Just say it." Tom hoped it wasn't about the case. It was nearly over at this point, and he didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Hanson can you keep a secret?" Doug said, finally.

"You know I can. What is it?"

"No I'm serious. I'm talking about top secret, if-you -tell-anyone-I'm-dead-meat kind of secret."

"I get it, tell me. What happened?" Tom paused now concerned, hoping it wasn't bad news.

"I kissed Hoffs." Penhall blurted out. Hanson returned him a blank stare.

"So?" he shrugged.

"No Tom, I mean, I _kissed_ her." Hanson suddenly felt the cup of coffee he was sipping go down the wrong tube. He let out a small cough.

"We almost…"

Hanson could feel his stomach churn at Penhall's words, more than any Rocket Dog burger could. Tom held on to his belly to keep him from doubling over.

"But we didn't." he added quickly. "She decided we should stop at the last minute; the _very _last minute." Doug noted as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how seemingly soon things had ended. If there was anything more disappointing in his life, he couldn't think of it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hanson groaned.

"I never meant it to go that far. We were just talking, you know? She invited me over for me to complain," he chuckled, remembering her threat to dry her runny nose all over his shirt if he didn't.

"Well I'm sure you were complaining," Tom sneered. He picked up his police jacket from his locker and began to take off in the other direction.

"Whoa! Where'ya going?" Doug stopped him. "Were you listening? We _didn't_ do anything. I mean, I didn't even see her naked!" Doug confessed.

Hanson spun around. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he retorted. Tom put down his mug on a nearby desk as he put the sleeves of his navy blue jacket on.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You sound like her." Penhall scratched the back of his head.

"You don't do those kinds of things Penhall." Tom scolded.

"Hold on, you're making it seem like I had intentions to get her in bed." It was déjà vu all over again, but this time he was getting it from his best friend. He thought he could find confinement with Hanson, but only got the same venom Hoffs gave him.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." Tom questioned his authenticity. He was his best buddy, but that didn't mean he'd trust him anywhere near a beautiful woman, Judy Hoffs being no exception, as far as he could throw him.

"What is this, pick on Douglas Penhall week? Come on Hanson, you know I wouldn't do that. Anyway she was real upset and um, she saw the condoms in my wallet." He admitted as he made an awkward face, realizing this wouldn't help his case any.

"Stay classy Penhall." Tom harshly quipped. Doug slapped the top of his head lightly. Apparently everyone but him thought it was taboo to carry around protection (or 'those things' as Judy called them) with you. "She jumped to conclusions and kicked me out." Doug continued.

"Good. I always knew she was a smart girl." Tom nodded to himself, feeling a little bit better about the situation. Still, knowing that Judy almost had a one night stand with Doug wasn't going to be easy to get over completely.

"You know, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" He turned, suddenly angry again. "You want me to give you a high five? Ask for the deets? 'How was it Doug? Was she good?'" Tom mocked, now visibly furious.

"This is coming from the guy who asked me if 'I got lucky?' after I didn't return your calls?" He challenged. Tom paused as he recalled his words, putting it all together. "…was it then?"

"Yeah." Doug answered, his voice lowered as he nodded. Hanson recalled how uncharacteristically cold Judy was that day. He made a face. "Man that's not like lucky, that's…hitting the lottery Doug!"

"I didn't know you'd be so mad at me, that's all." Doug smiled sheepishly. "I just needed to talk to someone. Not to gossip." He pointed out.

"No I'm not mad. I guess, I just…never thought Judy would go for you." Tom blurted. Doug slowly kicked his head back, shocked at his bluntness. Hanson saw the honest hurt on his face. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He winced at his words.

"You know the funny thing is? Me neither." He shrugged it off. He still wondered how it was possible in a non dream world Judy kissed him back. Though he'd hate to think it was something out of curiosity and not real emotion, he had a feeling it likely was. Doug knew she would never feel anything remotely romantic with him.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Doug Penhall. _Her voice ringed in his ears.

"In fact, I always thought you two would look good together," Doug smiled. "I know you had a crush on her your first day at Jump Street." He bit his lip but he couldn't help but hold his laughter. Tom Hanson sure has grown up since then, he thought, looking at him up and down. From his appearance (he finally combed his hair into a style not from 1965) down to his work habits (not reading his police reports aloud like a walking manual). Unfortunately, he still thought bowling was normal.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Hanson, no point in playing dumb now. It's been a year. Everybody knew."

"I only told Jenko…" Tom admitted. "And it wasn't a crush. Besides, I'm over it now." He shrugged. Tom could feel his face glowing, embarrassed. His feelings for Judy, former or current, weren't something he enjoyed talking about.

"Really?" Penhall arched a brow. "That's why you practically ripped my head off just now?" Tom wrinkled his nose. "That's because people shouldn't go out with their co-workers. Plus I wouldn't trust you with my 80-year-old grandma." He pointed out, quoting their old captain.

"I'm guessing you're the exception though, right?" Doug rolled his eyes.

"Touché." Hanson sighed, acknowledging his hypocrisy. "Well you did say we'd look good together, right?" He smiled. Doug grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Tom slid onto the fire-fighter pole to the lower floor of the chapel, a Jenko artifact that the original four Jump Street cops insisted Captain Fuller keep.


End file.
